SP's Pairing Show
by Mother PoM
Summary: *had to reupload because EVERYONE needs to PM me the truths and dares* Main pairing couple. Pripper and Sweski
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we even here Maurice?!" King Julien shouted angrily at his adviser.

"I don't this know, I thought the penguins we're behind this."

"Who called this meeting then!" Skipper snapped.

"Glad you guys could make it!" A cheerful voice rang out. Then a teenage girl came out of the shadows.

Skipper glared. "And what are you doing here?"

SP smiled. "Easy! I called you here for my pairing show!"

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down Skipper, maybe it won't be that bad."

Everyone rolled their eyes. Sweet Pripper grinned then pressed the red button on the camera.


	2. Chapter 2

"We got a review! Yay!" SP screamed happily.

Everyone whined.

"Skipper, juggle 4 super bouncy oranges, while standing on a big fat round oil and slippery ball! If you fall off the ball or let the oranges hit the ground... You're forced to incase yourself in a glass box surrounded by sharp pointy needles."

"Whoa what? But this isn't a pairing dare!" Skipper complained.

"You don't get a choice!" SP grinned.

Skipper sighed. SP used her mage powers to teleport a big, fat, round ball. She took out a bottle and dumped the contents which was oil. Skipper jumped on the ball while SP threw him the oranges. He started to juggle the oranges. Five seconds later, he stumbled off the ball. "Well, needles for you!" SP stuffed him in the glass box. The leader shrieked. "Kowalski Blow up your inventions."

Kowalski scowled, "There goes all that hard work…."

SP sighed sadly. "But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Fine…" He went into his lab with a stick of TNT. Two seconds later there was a exploding sound. Kowalski stumbled out covered in scoot.

SP patted his head. "You did good. Now try walking on a rope, with baby ducks underneath AND you have to carry Doris or the author which is me." SP pushed a button that caused the items to appear. (thank goodness I'm penguin sized) She jumped in his flippers, "Now walk like the wind Kowalski!" The scientist looked at her strangely before slowly walking on the rope. "Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall.."

"SP can you quit that out?"

"Oh, sorry!"

**A while later.**

"I made it!" Kowalski put SP down.

"And for your reward, CANDY!" Sweet Pripper snapped her fingers making a pit of candy appear.

"CANDDDDY!"

Everyone snickered as Kowalski jumped in.

"Rico, you can fire Mort to the Empire state building."

Rico grinned then tied Mort to a rocket and lit the fuse. "Kaboom!"

"YAY! I like flying!"

"Also, let Private eat a tub of winkies so he can be hyper and sugar rushed, and you have to stay with in a small closet, with only him, and a book with the title of "Book of many Tales."" SP added.

Rico shrugged but hacked out a tub and dumped winkies into it. Private squealed in joy then dived into the treats.

Skipper stared in horror. "Are you people crazy?!"

**Twenty minutes later.**

"SUGARSUGARSUGAR! ILOVESUGAR!"

SP pushed Rico and Private in a closet with a book. Rico opened it and gibbered out angry language.

"Did I mention it says Tails on every page, in every sentence?" She laughed.

**Two hours later.**

Sweet Pripper opened the door and Private walked out. "You're just in time Pri! When Mort comes back, you have to beat him up or else."

The young penguin started tearing up. "But…"

"Dude… MORT can't feel pain!"

"U-Um Ok.."

Just in time, Mort came back. "I took the subway!"

**CRASH! BOOOM! KALAM! PIAZZA!**

"Ooo… That's gotta hurt!"

Private ran out of the room crying.

"Private!" Skipper ran after him.

"And Blowhole... Dress yourself as Barbie, change your name to Barbie, and dance to Barney's music. And try frying yourself on a pan covered in oil." SP grinned.

"Wait Blowhole's here?" Kowalski questioned.

SP whined. "But he has a dare!"

"Fine.."

"NOOO!"

"I got dark EVIL powers."

"OK FINE!" Blowhole grabbed barbie stuff and dressed himself up.

SP ties a name tag on him. "I declare you as Barbie!"

Blowhole covered his face. "This is SO embarrassing!"

Kowalski turned on a Barney CD. Blowhole danced a little since he was on his scooter thing. Every snickered and laughed. SP snapped her fingers making a giant stove with a giant pan on one of the heaters. Blowhole sighed but flopped onto the pan.

"While we're waiting… Me, Kowalski and rico have to make a Pripper drabble!"

**Five minutes later.**

SP cleared her throat. "Here it is!"

* * *

**SP's Part**

"Skippah!" The leader turned to see his boyfriend coming toward him, with a death glare.

"Is something wrong Pri?"

"YES! You've been flirting with women again!"

**Kowalski's Part**

"Have you ever heard its cute when a boy gets jealous?"

"Your point?"

"And when a girl gets jealous its world war III?"

"Your-Oh no, don't you dare!"

"I think you're the girl one."

Private groans, "Skippa!"

**Rico's Part**

He suddenly found himself against the wall in a deep kiss, with his boyfriend's flippers around his waist. Private hung his fins over his neck.

He always thought he was odd, forgiving Skipper like this.

* * *

SP giggled. "At least I know people who know good Pripper!"

Private and Skipper come back, but freeze when they see SP smirk. "Skipper and Private have to act out the Anime Music Video "Pierrot" by Senka. Private will be the Girl and Skipper the Boy." (I never actually understood the music video)

After they did it, SP burst out. "G*D**N you Skipper! Why did you die?! WHYYY!"

Kowalski held her back, "Heel SP!"

She huffs, "Fine." Sweet Pripper holds up the last paper. "My favorite thing about Julien.. IS his stupidness!"

Skipper blocks the camera, "This is officially over!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi guys! We got more showtime!" SP screamed happily.

Skipper threw his fins in the air, "AW COME ON!"

"First Rico and Julien have to go explode stuff!"

They both grinned insanely then rushed off. BOOM!

Everyone jumped. "Yikes!"

BOOM! BOOM!

"Ok that's enough!" SP screamed, pulling a pillow over her ears.

Rico laughed insanely, speeding around.

SP shoved some TNT in a glass container. "In here Rico!"

The manic rushed in. SP grabbed Private and threw the struggling penguin with the insane penguin.

"AHHHH! HELP!"

"Ok Skippy you got to kiss Marlene then tell her about Arlene." SP said, rolling her eyes.

"Wow, SP doesn't like a dare? SHOCKER." Skipper said, raising his brow; curious in the author's strange behavior.

"Actually I don't like Skilene altogether. So lets get this over with." SP replied, taking an interest into her nails. Then told them that it had to last for a few minutes so the reviewer wouldn't get mad that it only lasted a few seconds.

So they kissed for a few minutes.

"Ok so on to Arlene, she had somehow tried to replace you, was hot ect…"

SP snickered and winked at Marlene, telling her that was her cue.

"Well, news flash! Arlene was me!"

"WHAT? Did you get brainwashed again!"

"No!"

SP rolled her eyes. "We'll just let them argue… Kowalski has to kiss DORIS?!" She angrily stomped out of there.

"You better finish your dare and go after her Kowalski," Maurice said, "she is in charge of this show."

Kowalski nodded then kissed Doris for a fair amount of time and ran out of the room. SP was beating up...Pillows.

She heard him enter, and turned around. "Its sooo not fair. Sometimes I wish I could just tell everyone!"

"Yeah, but you know how the fangirls would react."

"Yep, 'OMG! WHY NOT ME?!'"

Kowalski grabbed her hand and pulled her back in. "Ok she's back!"

"There's much to say people other than a fan says that Private should love someone that isn't human." She tiredly left the room. "Now everyone go take a break.. Its my birthday and I don't need you TICKING me off."

Everyone, plus Skipper knew not to anger the teen when she's tired and when it is her SPECIAL day.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're back!" SP squealed excitedly, "Skippy, Kowalski has to be in charge for the next two chapters! Including this one!"

Skipper's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!"

Kowalski smirked. "HA!"

"Oh and uh Kowalski, you have to be in commando ego! For ten minutes."

"Oh my gosh! Make him stop! I'm doomed! DEAD! AHHH!"

"Skipper calm down its just 90 yoga styles mixed with commando!" SP laughed at the penguin begging her to stop Kowalski. "Ok Koko! Its been 10 minutes!"

Kowalski took the stuff off, "Dang!" (The reason why I didn't show it because its a little embarrassing for me to write! XD)

The author put a black bow tie on him.

"Uh whats this for?"

"So you can sing and dance The Kowalski!"

"Ohh…."

_This one goes out to all the fine chicken ladies._

_Put down that chicken feed, 'cause I got what you need. The Kowalski._

_Tell it to the swagger end, baby._

_Darling, I'm a start a scandal, 'cause you know that you can't handle the Kowalsk_

_Ain't nothing stronger than desire._

_Cerebral poultry sista, I'll put you on my sultry list-a. The Kowalski._

_Mmm, sing it with me now!_

He sang with EVERY SINGLE action to SP.

"Well. Time to move on!" SP choked out between laughs. SP snapped her fingers and Kowalski was magically tied up.

"Hey! What the heck is this; smack the heck of Kowalski?"

"Not exactly. It was actually spank you with a fish a hundred times."

"WHAT?! NOOO!"

Skipper covered Private's eyes. "See Kowalski? Being in charge means being tortured!"

One hour after that.

SP threw the fish away. "UGH! That took forever."

Kowalski rubbed his rump. "Tell me about it!"

"Skipper you have to kiss Doris."

"But I'm not straight."

"I can have Kowalski stab needles in you."

"Ok ok!" Skipper and Doris kissed for twenty seconds.

Blowhole smacked Skippy away with his tail. "Sicko!"

"I didn't even want to!"

"Rico you have to at Private. And he can't come out until the end."

Private screamed, running away from Rico.

"And Skippy into this room!" SP pushed him in.

Skipper's eyes widen. "NOOO! NOT THEM! OR THOSE THINGS! NO NO NO!"

Three hours later, SP got bored and fell asleep. So they had to wait for her to get up. Which was two hours later.

"Ah.. So That's it. Let em out Rico!"

"BLAH!"

"AHHH! GROSS GROSS!"


	5. Chapter 5

SP stares at the viewers blankly.

Kowalski nudged her, "SP? The viewers are here now."

The writer shook her head, "Eh? Oh! Hi guys! Our first dare is from my Pripper twin! Skipper has to dress in a pink frilly dress and sing I'm a barbie girl!"

Skipper glared. "WHAT? NO WAY!"

SP shoves a piece of paper in the leader's face.

Skipper reads it then shrugs. "Alright... BUT ONLY FOR THAT."

SP grins then snaps her fingers to make a dress appear on Skipper. He sighs.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation." He paused. "I DON'T EVEN HAVE HAIR!"

SP glared. "KEEP SINGING!"

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation." Skipper went on,making a mental note to KILL SP. "I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world, Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly."

SP bit her bottom lip, snickering.

"You can touch, you can play, if you say "I'm always yours""

Kowalski was struggling not to laugh, holding his stomach.

"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please, I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees."

SP stared with wide eyes. She muttered under her breath, "CRUSES.. I got a pripper fanfic hint."

"You can touch,you can play,If you say "I'm always yours" You can touch,you can play, If you say "I'm always yours" I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation."

Kowalski stared at SP. "How did you get him to agree?"

SP giggled. "Wait for it..."

Next Skipper went up to Private. "You can undress me anywhere.."

SP snorted out laughing. Private blushed.

Kowalski snorted. "You know Skipper, the dress ruined the whole line!"

SP gave Private a note.

Private looked at it. "Oh dear..."

He slid off. Five minutes later he came back.

The author tossed Private a needle. "You have to give Skipper his shot."

"Double oh dear..."

"ANNND... You have five minutes."

Skipper had ripped off his dress and was running around screaming.

Private gulped then tackled Skipper. "Please forgive me for this Skippah.."

He stuck the needle in his side. Rico stormed in babbling about his car scratched up.

"OHH... Private did it." SP shoved Rico and Private in a room and locked the door.

Private screamed, "AHHHH!"

**O_O I need help with ideas on my stories! Or request something pripperish! **


	6. Chapter 6

SP turned around in a big black chair. "Ah, hello viewers. I have been expecting you. Our first dare is from iamtheoutcast." She smiled cheerfully. "Read his/or her..." She frowned. "Not sure if you're a guy... Or a girl... But anyway read their stories if you like slash!" SP climbed out of the chair. "Skipper and Private must act out a naughty fanfic."

Kowalski shook his head. "We won't be actually showing the action."

"WHAT? WHY NOT?" A viewer snapped.

The tall penguin glared. "Because THIS STORY ISN'T M RATED!"

SP nodded. "You'll hear the reactions from the host."

SP covered her mouth. "Wait... How come SKIPPER has a thing... But Pri-" Kowalski gave her stern look. "Because simply, your mind thinks Private is a girl so it makes it like that."

"Oh yeah..." SP clapped her hands, "Now for the dares from Quotev! Skipper and Blowy must kiss for one minute in a deep kiss."

Skipper made a face. "Are you sick women?"

SP glared. Skipper glared. But hopped on the evil dolphin's scooter thingie.

Private ran out of the room. "i JUST CAN'T WATCH!"

SP was curled up on the floor in horror. "IS IT OVER?!"

"Uh-huh." Kowalski nodded.

SP hopped up. "Yay! Private is already doing his dare." Rico suddenly burst through the door. He started blabbing.

"Your doll? Private broke it."

The manic zoomed out.

SP laughed, "Pri is in deep sh**."

* * *

**For now on, whatever stories get a latest review, I'll update it. **


End file.
